Dreams
by RainingSkys
Summary: Anya has had dreams of her loved one, Madeline dieing without knowing how she actually died. The dreams are slowly becoming more realistic, and it's deliciously taunting for the one behind this. (Highschool AU, girl x girl)
1. Dream One

So this is probably gonna be long, I sincerely apologize if you want to go ahead and read the story, please do so.

This is RusCan. This is focused (or should be,) mainly on female Russia and female Canada. We need more love for the girls to be honest. And because of the previous sentence, most of the characters WILL be female.

Some characters are going to be OOC for story reasons, I say this because if you don't like it, don't read it. I don't need you bashing me just because of that.

Most Family members will be replaced with their female versions if you can't tell in the story so far.

Notice how I said most? It's because of the pairings. A lot of them are undecided and I wanted some side pairings for this story, so you can ask to see something but I will let you know some people that I am setting up:

RusCan: Obviously, this is the main pairing.

FrUK: Not being rude and bashing, because I ship just about everything, I feel as though I see a lot of USUK. More love (in this story) is going to the FrUK fans and France fans. I feel as though people dislike him because he's flirty so this is a main side pairing. Your welcome c:

Post days may be irregular due to me. I am a forgetful and I usually move on from things I say I will do. That's just me being brutally honest with you and myself, but I will most defiantly try to post every Saturday or earlier if I get a chapter done before then you might get two.

If you are confused or have questions, ask me. I will answer them, unless I don't understand them myself, then I'll ask you about it.

Thank you for those who read this, you get a prize. It's my story XD Go ahead and read it if you want because I know the timing thing is an off kill, but I think my story is decent and worth the wait. c:


	2. School and a dream

Flashes of colors and pieces of the sky fell and crashed to a puzzle like ground, causing the pieces to fall into a pitch black abyss.

A woman stood in the middle of the chaos, tears rolling down her face as she fell to the ground in defeat, clutching her heart.

"Couldn't even save her, could ya?" A shadow in the form of what appeared to be another woman, appeared next to her.

The woman didn't respond.

"Answer me when I speak to you." the shadow gritted its teeth, and kicked the woman down to her side.

"You...you can't win..." The woman responded weakly, attempting to stand slowly, still clutching her chest. "Y-You just can't...I c-can still save her..." She said meekly, unsure if her words were true.

"Is that so? Then where is she right now? Certainly not here because she's dead. You killed her." The shadow smirked as the woman's eyes went wide.

"I...I k-killed her?" The woman said in disbelief, shaking and swaying as she tried to approach the shadow standing in front of her.

"Madeline is dead?"

The shadow nodded.

Tears formed in the woman's eyes as she fell to the ground, screaming at the loss of the other.

The whole world began to collapse as pieces fell more rapidly, one striking near as the shadow disappeared and the ground underneath it broke apart.

What seemed to be high pitched screaming filled the air as the woman fell through the world, collapsing completely before suddenly bursting into a white, bright light, filling the spaces of the objects.

Everything except the woman turned white as she floated in the middle of it, chains bursting out from the sides and wrapping around her arms, torso, and legs. She screamed in pain as the chains burned through her clothes and burned her skin, causing red marks were they had burned on her light tanned skin.

Her hair was twisted and pulled by what appeared to be small arms and then it all went black, dark blood red bomb like things were everywhere and exploded all around her.

XXX

Anya woke up, screaming at the top of her lungs, sweating and crying.

Her older sister burst into her room,

"What's wrong Anya?" Her sister said in a mother like tone, sitting on the bed with the girl's head on her lap, stroking her hair. Anya didn't respond but instead looked up, tears still in her eyes, frightened and scared, as they met soft and calm eyes. A small, warm and soft smile on her sister's face, it felt taunting. It felt like the smile from her dream. From her.

Anya screamed once more and hurriedly pushed the other girl away to clutch a giant pillow.

"No! Katrina I'm fine go back to sleep!" Anya yelled, back turned.

Katrina paused at the odd behavior coming from her younger sister and sighed, getting up. She had decided not to persist on this and left saying, "If you need anything, come tell me."

Anya hugged the pillow tightly to her chest and began crying again. The shadow said that she had killed Madeline...that wasn't possible was it? She couldn't have , Madeline would be at school the next day, right? There is no way that Madeline could be dead, Anya was sure of it, she would be at school tomorrow, smiling when Anya would arrive, waiting for her.

Madeline was truly a sweet girl, kind to about everyone, and would beat anyone if they challenged her to a hockey match, and always smelt of sweet maple syrup. That was how she seemed to everyone, so happy and cheerful.

Anya could relate to how she felt.

In truth, Madeline was often ignored or forgotten, like she had disappeared from the world completely. She was always there for everyone if they wanted her or remembered her existence. It was mainly because she was out-shined by her sister, Amelia.

Oh the times Anya would just hate Amelia. The countless amount of times they were held back from fighting by friends. Amelia was a bitch who had high ego and self-esteem, a self set snob. Quite the opposite of her sister, and they were twins. Anya always thought that twins would be two peas in a pod, similar in many ways. But they weren't. Apparently the gardener had forgotten to water the plant too many times.

Anya thought this to herself as she finally managed to go to sleep after a while, snoring softly as she snuggled into a stuffed animal.

XXX

The next day, when Anya got up to her sister's voice, her face heated up.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you last night..." Anya whispered guiltily, looking at the ground.

"It's all right. I understand you were upset, and sometimes we just have to let that out, right?" Anya sighed. Her sister was always right, she thought as she nodded.

"Well hurry up and get ready, I can drive you guys today." A gruff voice came from the background as a man, their father, peeked into the room. Katrina nodded and rushed off to her room.

"Mine." Another voice said as Anya began to close her door so she could change. Anya sighed. "No. Get out Natalie," She pointed at the door and opened it to let the trespasser out. "No. Mine." The girl grabbed her leg, and hugged it tightly.

"Big Sister was scared. I am comforting her. She screams loudly too,"

Anya shook her leg, and frowned upon the words. "Nyet. I was not scared. I am too old to be scared, but that doesn't mean little girls like you aren't allowed to be scared..." She smirked as she grabbed the child off her leg and held her on her hips, tickling her as the girl laughed.

The girl ran off as soon as she was put down, leaving Anya to finally change without interruptions.

(Its short, but I would've liked it longer and that didn't happen obviously. If you're confused about anything, tell me. And I know the names aren't what you'd like them to be, but just to let you know: Madeline is female Canada, Anya is female Russia, Katrina (I use this name for both female and Ukraine,) is Ukraine, Natalie is Belarus, and Amelia is female America. Bye bye meow~!)


	3. Little Sister and School

(Sorry about the lateness I can't do anything about that. It's still sort of on deadline, but a bit late.)

Anya got dressed and went through the typical routine then, instead of her father driving her to school, she walked. She did not want to be in the same car as her father and advised her siblings to not ride along with him, but they didn't listen. Natalia did though and was tagging along with Anya as she walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand with her older sister

"Why don't you want to ride with Papa?" Natalia asked squeezing Anya's hand. Anya froze and looked the girl in the eyes, frowning.

"Because," Anya responded, bitterness in her voice, "Papa is an idiot and has made bad decisions in his life." Natalia made an 'O' shape with her mouth.

"What did Papa do?" Anya trudged on and ignored the question, dragging Natalia along with her.

"Big Sister, why is Papa an idiot?" Natalia asked yet again, trying to stop her sister from dragging her. "What did Papa do that was so bad?" she pursued. Anya let go of her and walked on without the girl who stood puzzled as to why she was abandoned.

XXX

The duo did eventually arrive at school, almost late.

The school was large, mass plots of land; unused and used. It had many buildings located on its campus for preschoolers, elementary, middle school, and high school. In the middle, was the lunchroom, tons of bathrooms, and the common room filled with clubs. Anya wasn't part of any of the clubs claiming that 'they'd reject me', so she wasn't pushed by Katrina to join any.

Anya dreadfully walked to her first class and sat at the desk closest to the door. Not typically the best choice one might think, since students walked in through their and she hated a majority of her first class and half of the high-schoolers, but there was Madeline.

(I know this is short. At least you get something most chapters will probably be short since I barely have the capacity to finish something I do. I should've really just had it be a one-shot or something. One-shots will probably be common for me. And because I lack motivation/ devotion, I think a week for me to write a story is too long and too short. I feel gross because I think I use the same words too much and my writing is everywhere…I am sorry. Goodbye. Posting will be irregular for those who want to know…I also blame sleep; the lack of it I suppose.)


	4. Chapter I'm On Hold

I got too frustrated with myself thinking of how to play this story out, so currently this story is on hold. I can't do it and I am so sorry for the ones who _ACTUALLY_ wanted to read it. I'm telling you this because I am sorry. I am currently working on three other projects for this fandom (2) and South Park (1) though, so I suppose you could check them out.


End file.
